


Revealed

by skargasm



Series: Twilight: the sterek version [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: It was about time the Sheriff knew what was going on.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Twilight: the sterek version [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Revealed

”There will only ever be one Genie and it isn’t Will Smith!”

“But – even **you** have to admit, he was good!” Stiles waited for Derek as he locked the Camaro, and the two of them made their way to the front door of the Hale House.

“Okay, fine, if you consider it as a completely different film, and try to forget the amazing range of characters that Robin Williams brought to the original, then, yeah, it was fine!”

Ignoring Derek’s grumpy expression – Stiles had heard him singing beneath his breath at least twice during the movie – Stiles halted Derek as he went to unlock the door. 

“I appreciate you sacrificing your purist sensibilities and taking me to see it! You’re right with what you said earlier – we need to make time for each other away from the Pack.”  
  
Derek looked surprised, even as he pulled Stiles gently into his arms. 

“I’m sorry – my hearing must still be suffering from that travesty you called music in the car. Did you just say I was right about something?” 

“Well if you’re gonna get all smuggity bastard about it, I’m taking it back!”

Laughing, Stiles returned Derek’s kiss, moaning when he felt Derek’s hands gripping his hips tightly. He pulled back reluctantly.

“Dude – do not get me all worked up! My Dad is home tonight so I can’t stay over.”

“Hmm – the sooner your Dad is in the know, the better!” Derek grumbled slightly but dropped a kiss on Stiles’ forehead before stepping back and opening the door.

“I’m working up to it, I swear! Hard enough telling him about werewolves without having to admit I’m pretty much werewolf married for life!” Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles phrasing but said nothing further.

In need of a snack, because theatre food just didn’t count, Stiles headed to the kitchen in the hopes that Peter had done some cooking. He switched on the lights, wondering vaguely where the rest of the Pack were.

**”SURPRISE!”**

“Jesus Christ on a bicycle!” Hand to his chest, Stiles looked around at the group of people who were all grinning or laughing at having caught him so completely off guard. He turned to give Derek an accusatory glare, giving a “humph” at Derek’s unapologetic expression. About to ask what the occasion was, Stiles spotted the slightly lopsided banner that read _“Congratulations on your engagement”_ just before he saw his father amidst the small crowd. “Dad?”

* * *

“Well, kiddo, it looks like there are a few things you’ve been keeping from your old man.” 

“I – actually, it’s – nope, I got nothing! How are you here – “ The whole Pack were there, milling around, eating and drinking, everyone in good spirits. 

“Talia asked me to come and see her, said there were a few things I needed know both as a father and as law enforcement.”

“And – you’re okay? I mean, you understand – “

“Stiles, I am never going to be okay with you being in danger. And with the stuff Talia tells me happened before Prom, you were **definitely** in danger, so don’t try to pretend you weren’t.” Stiles blushed and his father’s tone softened. “But the other stuff – the whole grr argh stuff and you and Derek – well, I’m adjusting.”

“Shit, Dad, I hated lying to you but it wasn’t my secret to tell and I didn’t even know where to start!” Stiles relaxed into his father’s strong embrace, a deep sense of relief almost overwhelming him. Whenever he had tried even imagining telling his Dad everything, his brain would just hiccup and he got nowhere. 

“And, your Aunt Willow gave me a call, at Talia’s request. So I know a little more about Claudia’s background and your – abilities. I’m not gonna lie, it’s a lot to take in, but it definitely helps that I know Talia and her family – Pack – are good people.”

“God, I really love you Dad!” Stiles had never imagined his Dad would be so accepting.

“I love you too son. And I’m proud of you – I heard how you protected Scott and the people of Beacon Hills with your actions.”

“No, I – “

“Ah-ah! Don’t try to down-play what you did, Stiles. You did good – your mother would be proud of the man you are today.” Stiles could see that his father’s eyes were filling with tears and knew his were doing the same. “Anyway, when are you going to put Derek out of his misery and name a date? Maybe then you could stop mussing up your bed trying to pretend you sleep at home when I’m working nights?”

“You knew about that?”

“Stiles – I’m not Sheriff just because of my looks!”

* * *


End file.
